So Delicious
by CyanideSweet
Summary: Curvó una sonrisa, se acerco al rostro del chico y lamió su labio inferior sensualmente. Desanudo la capa y la arrojo hacia atrás. Las manos de el recorrían lentamente sus piernas. -Eres tan… apetecible. Tan delicioso. No puedes resistirte-. Edward/Jane.


**The dark is my way**

**-**

''_La oscuridad es mi camino, las tinieblas mi trono, y tu agonía mi aliento''._

**-**

**By: Extasis.-**

Ella está sentada. Los pasos delatan la proximidad.

El abre la puerta, lentamente. Observa la pequeña figura en la silla, de espaldas.

Pone una mano sobre su hombro, y ella voltea.

Sus labios se juntan en un beso. Se separan, aunque el echa de menos esos labios carnosos.

Ella se para y se abrazan. El la estrecha contra su cuerpo, cada vez más. Fuerte. Tal vez demasiado.

''_Idiota. ¿Creíste que ibas a dejarme así?''._

Ella lo suelta, lo toma por el cuello de la camisa y lo estrella contra la pared. Su mano izquierda afianza el rostro en su dirección. El cierra los ojos, pero no quiere dejar de ver ese ángel de la perdición.

Los abre. Ella esta sonriendo.

Siente el dolor punzante, extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Lo soporta en silencio, retorciéndose bruscamente. Repitiéndose que es solo una ilusión.

''_La _oscuridad _es mi camino, las tinieblas mi trono, y tu agonía mi aliento. Deberías saberlo''._

Y él lo sabe. Lo sabe todo.

''_Ese fue también el camino de Alec. Yo le quería muchísimo, pero un día despertó con la vana e infantil ilusión de encontrar el amor en otra. La encontró. Me dijo que quería separarse de los Vulturis y me rogó comprensión. La historia paso de mis labios a los oídos de Cayo''._

Ella lo soltó y cayó estrepitosamente. Sin embargo, la tortura continúa.

''_Al día siguiente, Alec solo era un mal recuerdo. Así como lo serás tú. Quisiste desafiarme y acepte tú desafío. La seducción es un juego que se juega de a dos, y perdiste. Ahora estas luchando contra un dolor que solo existe en tu mente. Vamos, Edward. Debes reconocer tu derrota. No puedes evitarme. No puedes destruirme. No puedes resistirte. No quieres''. _

Se agacho y corrió los cabellos de su cara. Sus ojos la miraban, y en ellos parecía refulgir una llama de duda y temor.

''_¿Disfrutas el sufrimiento? Puedo asegurarte que yo no''._

Ella apartó la mirada, y en sus pupilas se reflejo la luna llena. Su mente estaba en blanco, y lagrimas negras resbalaban por sus mejillas. Él le tomó la mano y ella volteó.

''_¿Si?''._

''No voy a irme. Es que es tan…''.

''_Difícil. Lo sé. Para mí también lo es. No puedo y no quiero imaginarte con Ella_. _Pero ahora nada podrá separarnos. No podemos alejarnos, me tienes extasiada''._

Ella se sentó a horjacadas sobre él y se inclinó a oler su cuello lentamente. Hizo trazos invisibles con su nariz. Depositó pequeños besos por toda su quijada. Las manos de el recorrían lentamente sus piernas blanca s, que eran dejadas al descubierto por su vestido. Llego a la espalda y sus dedos trazaron un camino por su columna. Ella descargó suavemente su aliento en el oído de él y mordió su lóbulo.

''_Mmm. Eres tan… apetecible. Tan delicioso. De seguro Heidi muere por estar aquí''.__**(1)**_

Ella rió y desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa de él.

''Jane… ¿Qué has hecho?''.

La chica curvó una sonrisa arrogante, se acerco al rostro del chico y lamió su labio inferior sensualmente. Se desanudo la capa y la arrojo hacia atrás.

''_¿De veras quieres saber?''._

Edward sonrió torcido y aferró sus manos a la pequeña cintura de ella. Abrió la boca para contestar y sintió los femeninos dedos de Jane en el cierre de su pantalón. Ella lo miró con un deje de picardía.

''Creo… que me tomare mi tiempo''.

Las risas se oyen en el cuarto, como la de dos niños que hacen una travesura. Después de todo, ella mataría por tenerlo en sus brazos. Mataría.

* * *

_Busque la inspiración y llegó. Whooa! Créanme, estar internada tres días por un dolor de pancita deja mucho tiempo libre xD Y ver demasiado Crueles Intenciones afecta. ;P Hace días que no me conecto por que en la clínica no anda el Wi-fi. Quizá esto lo suba cuando me dejen libre, y eso no sé cuándo será. Por suerte, las laptop existen. ;D _

_**(1)-**_ ''_«Tan Delicioso»''. Es una ironía, pero tenía que ponerlo. La frase salió de mi cabeza cuando pensaba un nuevo Nick xD Es que Éxtasis.- me gusta, pero estuve pensando y quedo So Delicious.- que según tengo entendido es Tan Delicioso. (L)_

_Pd: Esto está Relacionado con Ámbar, para el reto Devolver la dignidad. Ya saben, Heidi me cae muy bien, pero Jane es mi ídola! *saca pancarta fangirlera* entonces, aquí paso lo que paso. Lo dejo a su criterio._

_La frase ''La _oscuridad _es mi camino, las tinieblas mi trono, y tu agonía mi aliento.'' La saque de un sitio web: http://www.._

_Pd 2: REWIEWS! Por favor ;) Es el primer one que hago en plan sexy :$ Al imaginarme todo esto tuve que explicarlo con palabras y fue difícil. Ah, no soy una depravada. Es que tenía ganas de un Edw/Jane. Es lo que yo haría con un chico como Edward, claro, si fuera más mayor y tan irresistible como Jane XD (A quien quieres estafar? XD)_

_Ya no los aburro más. Adieú._

_Extasis.-_


End file.
